Guardian of the Flames
by Kody the Guard of Flames
Summary: This is the story of a simple guard in the fire kingdom. There's a lot more to it than that, but this is my first story, so I'm not to sure what to say here. Anyways, enjoy the story, it's been in the works for nearly two years now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Normal Day**

**_I've been meaning to get started on this for a very long time. I kinda regret waiting so long, because so much stuff has happened in both my personal life and in the Adventure Time universe. I may never finish this, but for now I'll just wait to see if anyone likes it. Funny, it feels like I'm talking to my friends. Anyways, I've been a member of Fanfiction for nearly two years now, so I figured it's about time I get started on this. One last thing. The story will be told from a third person point of view of an OC of my own creation. Sorry that I've been droning on so long, it just feels nice to actually type this all down. Anyways, this is the first chapter of Guardian of the Flames._**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Fire Kingdom. The guards were doing their routine patrols, and the fire wolves were running around the kingdom like always. Flame Princess was idly sitting in her lantern, and her father was sitting proudly on his throne. However, to an outsider of the Fire Kingdom, there would be one thing that seemed quite unusual.

One of the guards on patrol was not like the others. Well, technically he was just like any of the other guards. But he just happened to not be a fire elemental like the rest. If anyone had to guess, he looked human, but as far as Ooo knew, there was only one human left, but that's a story for later. This particular guard had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. He wasn't very tall, standing at only 5' 10". He wore the same armor as the rest of the fire guards, except instead of wielding a staff, he used an ordinary knife for a weapon, which at the moment was nowhere to be seen. Overall, he wasn't anything special. Despite not being a fire elemental like the rest of his fellow guards, this guard acted like any other guard. He did patrols, he broke up an occasional skirmish or two, and he even lived with the elementals. Unlike the other guards, this one lived in the castle. It was nothing to be proud of, just a room barely bigger than a broom closet that happened to be available when he became a guard. But as with many things, that is a story for later.

It was a slow day for this particular guard, as he was patrolling inside the castle. No one is allowed inside the castle without a reason is what his boss, a higher ranking guard, told him. So far it seemed to be true. All he had seen so far had been others guards and a couple of fire wolves. No one gave him any attention, and he hadn't given any to them. It wasn't anything new to him. He eventually finishes his patrol and returns to his superior.

The higher ranking guard looks over at his fellow guard and asks for a summary of his patrol. "Just the usual sir. Nothing unusual," said the lower ranking guard. The superior guard nods. "Good. You can take the rest of the day off now, just make sure to report in again tomorrow."

This was the daily routine for this guard. Occasionally he would be put in charge of guarding the throne room if no one else was available. Whenever he got to, he would chat with the princess of the kingdom. They would talk to each other as if they were friends. The guard would try to tell young girl about the world outside of her lantern, but he himself never left the Fire Kingdom. He tried to hide it, but to an outsider of this routine, this casual chat would seem to be highly unusual. What reason would the princess have to be so friendly with one of her subjects? After all she was supposed to be evil. Today, though, the guard decided to go talk to the princess again, despite it not being part of his daily routine.

* * *

_**Sorry, but that's all for now. Unless I'm mistaken, this is the part where I thank people. Well, here goes: thanks to D.E. Drabbles, William Elric, The Omniversal Champion, Gary of Ebonheart, and Austin-and-Allen. Sorry if I'm forgetting anyone, and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short and vague, this is kinda my first fic. While I'm apologizing, sorry for taking so long to write this. You know who you are. Because I'm sorry. Anyways, I might not make more chapters, or I might make more, it all depends on how things go. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think if you liked it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Uninvited Guest**

It didn't take long for the guard to reach the throne room. Once he got there, he noticed that the captain of the Fire Guards was talking to the king. From where he was, the guard could barely hear what they were saying. It didn't matter, however, because once he got close enough to hear them, they had noticed him and stopped talking, creating an awkward silence.

Eventually, the captain broke the silence. "Aren't you supposed to be on patrol? Why are you here?" The younger guard replied. "Actually, I finished them up a few minutes ago. I didn't have anything else to do, so I was going to come talk to the princess."

The captain is silent for a few moments. "So you need something to do? Then how about you train some of the newer guards?" The guard is about to reply when the captain interupts him. "That was an order." "Yes sir."

The guard leaves the room, and soon after he is gone, the captain asks Flame King a question. "Sire, if I may ask, why did you allow him to be a guard?" The fiery royal gives the other elemental a puzzled look. "Do you mean Kody?" The captain replies in an agravated tone. "Yes, of course I mean him. He's not like the rest of us, everyone knows that." Flame King is silent for a moment as he gathers his thoughts. "You do realize that he might turn out to be more like us than you realize, right? He may not look like a fire elemental, but he does act like one." The captain gives his leader a confused look. "What are you talking about sire?" "Have you ever seen him lose his temper?" Flame King replies. The captain shakes his head. "Trust me, it is a sight to behold. The only reason I tolerate him is because of that temper. Whatever that boy is... it may be dangerous enough to rival my daughter's power." The patron of the Fire Kingdom looks over at his daughter, whom was asleep in her lantern at the moment.

After he had left the throne room, Kody had gone to the training room to train some of the newest members of the fire guard. None of them really stood out, and the training went smoothly, thought by the time they were finished, it was already in the middle of the night. The guards all leave, going back to their homes, and the brown haired guard went back to his room. When he opens the door, he sighs as he walks into the room, taking off his armor as he closes the door. "Another long day." Once his armor is off, it can be seen that he is quite thin, having barely any muscle mass, and practically no body fat. He slowly lays down on the small, uncomfortable bed, cringing as he does so. After a few hours of silently staring at the ceiling, he falls asleep.

Kody slowly opens his eyes the next morning to see a flambit standing on his chest. Silently, the two stare at each other for a few moments before the boy speaks up. "Um... can I help you?" The flambit responds in a Bronx accent, "Gots any coal?" Kody shakes his head. "Bummer." "Um... is that all?" The flambit laughs. "Nah, I was justs gonna tells you someones stole the princess. The guard's eyes widen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Storm**

"What do you mean someone kidnapped the princess?" The odd flambit retorted, "I means that someone tooks her aways." The guard pushes the flambit off his chest as hequickly starts to put on his armor. "Why are you acting so calm?! The princess is missing!" The flambit replies calmly. "Relax, someone'll rescue her. Besides, there's this kid whos rescues princesses alls the times." The guard stops putting his armor on, thinking about what the flambit just said. "Why would he do that?" "Because he's a hero... oh wait... I forgot thats the princess is evil..." The flambit chuckles nervously. "... yeah, you should probably get going." The flambit jumps off the guard's bed and starts to leave. "Sees ya later." Kody whispers to himself as he finishes putting on his armor, "She's not evil..."

Now that he was ready, the guard realized that there were two ways that he could handle the situation. The first option would be for him to wait for Flame King to have the captain organize a rescue party to retrieve the princess. The second option was for him to try to find and rescue the princess on his own. Both choices had their benefits. The first choice had the benefits of a higher likelihood for success and had less risks. However, the second would be faster to execute, and time was of the essence. "... I have to do this on my own... but first, I need to find out who kidnapped her." The guard thinks about the possible culprits. Knowing little about the other kingdoms, he has no knowledge of the Fire Kingdom's enemies. However, he did recall overhearing that the ruler of the Ice Kingdom has a habit of kidnapping princesses, so he decides that he will check to see if this might be the case with this situation.

After gathering up the neccesary supplies for the journey, the guard starts to head out for the Ice Kingdom. However, before he leaves the castle, he is stopped by the guard captain. "Might I ask why you are not doing your patrols?" the captain asks. "What do you think? I'm going to rescue the princess." The captain laughs. "You think that you can save her all by yourself? You're a fool." Kody glares at the captain. "Just you watch, I'll save her and bring her back." "You better, because if you don't, you'll face the gallows," the captain states. The guard gives the captain a confused look. "Wait... you're letting me go?" "What are you, deaf? Get going before I change my mind!" Kody nods and quickly walks past the captain. When he's gone, the captain scoffs to himself and mumbles "Good riddance."

After leaving the Fire Kingdom, Kody starts to walk at a calm pace away from the kingdom. Since he had no way of knowing which way he was going, he had decided to go with his gut about which way to go. For hours, all he saw was a never ending sea of grass in front of him. This doesn't last long, as eventually the guard sees something that no amount of training could have prepared him for.


End file.
